


Just a bet -ON HIATUS-

by The_Quail



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon-Typical Violence, Dating, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, I'm bad at this, IZAYA IS A LITTLE SHIT, Like really slow, M/M, Movie Night, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Shinra is a little shit, Shizaya - Freeform, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, clumsy tired Izaya, sorry - Freeform, we love them though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quail/pseuds/The_Quail
Summary: “What do you say? Feel like making a deal with the devil?"
What happens if Shinra invites Shizuo and Izaya to watch a movie with him and Celty? Will one of them find their true love or will the next four weeks be the worst they ever had?





	1. Let the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank SparklingPillowCat for helping me to finish this :) I don't think I would have managed to finish the first chapter without her help.  
> This is my first Fanfiction I've ever written so hopefully you will like it.  
> Also, I'm from Germany so I'm sorry for any mistakes and if you find some let me know in the comments :)  
> Have fun :)

This is officially the worst evening he ever had.

Shinra had invited him over for a movie night. So far so good. What he “forgot” to mention was that Shizuo was only invited for the mere purpose of being there and making this movie night not seem like a date because besides him Celty was also invited. Now, he likes Celty and she is a great symbol of stability and calmness around the ever energetic and cheerful Shinra but the fact that Shinra continuously tried to yawn and wrap an arm around her shoulders or kiss her on her cheek made Shizuo feel kinda awkward and out of place. But this was not what made him think that this is the worst evening ever. No, the worst part of the evening was the flea who was sitting on the other side of the couch; here and there leaving a comment on how precious his humans are.

It made him furious.

The only thing that held Shizuo back from throwing a table at this louse was Celty's calming presence and the fact that he tried to contain his anger around her so she wouldn't witness his raging self. Celty was the closest to what Shizuo would describe as a friend. She was able to calm him down but not judge him even though Shizuo felt horribly guilty. But Shizuo's blood was boiling more and more with every second he was in the flea's presence. His patience was beginning to wear thin. The movie just ended and Shinra left the room with Celty to get something to drink which left Izaya and Shizuo alone in the living room.

“Ne, ne Shizu-chan~” Izaya chirped. Shizuo started to count down from ten.

“Nee, Shizu-chan” Nine

“Shizu-chaaaaaan” Eight

Izaya started to crawl towards Shizuo. Seven

“Don't ignore me Shizu-chan” He started to poke his cheek. Six

“Has your protozoan brain finally melted?” Five

Shizuo couldn't contain his anger anymore. He grabbed the flea, threw him on his back, took his wrists and pinned him down; Shizuo himself now towering over him.

“My, my, Shizu-chan is so rough~ Did the movie give you any Ideas~?” Izaya ginned like a madman as if this whole situation was part of a plan only he knew.

“The fuck, flea! You're disgusting!” Shizuo could feel the heat crawling up his neck into his cheeks but he didn't back off. He wasn't going to give Izaya this victory. He raised his fist ready to crack that bastards skull open.

“You two never change, do you?” Shinra said skipping through the door back to the couch. “Friends aren't supposed to behave like that, you know?”

“We are not friends and we will never be.” Shizuo grumbled while Izaya just gasped under him.

“What?” Shizuo looked at Izaya.

“You wound me Shizu-chan. And here I thought our relationship finally developed into something with more meaning to you but it seems like Monsters really aren't capable of behaving like a human being.” Shizuo growled and was ready again to punch Izayas lights out when he suddenly felt soft hands at his shoulders. Turning around he saw Celty looking into his eyes with so much calmness that Shizuo was actually able to calm down a bit and released the flea.

“You should really try to swallow your anger Shizuo-kun.” Shinra said while giving him a beer.

“I'm trying but this stupid flea just makes me loose any control I might have.”

“I'm flattered, Shizu-chan.”

Shizuo growled again and was already preparing to lunge at that stupid smirk when Shinra changed the topic.

“Now, how did you like the movie my dear Celty?” Celty's cheeks were tainted rosy at the way Shinra addressed her and she just nodded to express her liking for the movie.

“Well, I certainly liked it. It was fun to watch my humans engulfing themselves in a bet like this.” Izaya said.

“Tch, of course you would like it. It's just as shitty as you are.”

“Don't be angry just because you couldn't grasp the beauty of this movie, Shizu-chan. I mean two friends trying to find the _true love_ for the other. Isn't that just romantic?”

“Huh, I thought you would like the part where one friend betrayed the other and married his supposed girlfriend in the end.” Shinra held his chin between his fingers seemingly in deep thought.

“Yeah, that would suit you, bastard!”

“My, my, how awful of a person do you think I am?”

Izaya got two pointed and one very angry look in his direction at that. He just responded the angry one with a sharp smile.

“Anyway, I wouldn't engage myself in such a bet. I love all humans equally so I couldn't get into a relationship. It would feel like cheating, you know. But then again, a monster like you wouldn't understand this, would you?” He put a hand over his chest in fake empathy.

Celty, feeling the tension rising, turned to Shizuo, “How did you like it, Shizuo?” It was barely a whisper but he heard it nevertheless and instantly started to relax.

“It's not real..”

“Well, of course it's not real, Shizu-chan. It's a movie.”

“I know, you shitty flea!” Shizuo felt a soft hand at his shoulder and relaxed again.

“It's just that I can't imagine that someone else should be able to find your _true love_ if you yourself can't. I mean, I know myself the best I don't think I could fall in love with someone an other person has chosen for me.”

“And then there is the thing that you are a monster and nobody could ever love you.”

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He restrained himself so much until now he couldn't hold it anymore. Izaya almost seeing the dark aura around Shizuo leaped off the couch laughing like a maniac and running away from a fuming Shizuo. Chasing the flea and jumping over various furniture he grabbed the coffee table ready to throw it at Izaya.

“I have a great idea!” Shinra sprung of the couch full of elation.

Both Shizuo and Izaya halted in their chase; Shizuo out of surprise and Izaya out of curiosity (and maybe a little because Shizuo stopped chasing him).

“Since you're both my friends-”

“Since when?” Both Izaya and Shizuo said in unison.

“-I want you two to get along better!” Shinra continued unbothered.

“Good luck with that! I hate monsters!” - “No way in hell! I hate that flea!”

“You just need to get to know each other better!” Shinra explained.

“I already know everything about him. After all, there is not much to know about that protozoan.” Izaya said grinning.

Shizuo roared and threw the table at Izaya which was sidestepped by him easily.

“Ok, then take it as a challenge! Find a potential partner for Shizuo and if it doesn't work feel free to say you have proven that Shizuo is a monster.”

“Do you have a death wish?” Shizuo spoke dangerously calm.

“This is a great opportunity for you too, Shizuo!” Shinra ignored his threat. “If you manage to find a partner for Izaya maybe he won't bother you so much anymore.”

Shizuo looked at Izaya who was (for the first time, Shizuo thought) silent.

“Do you actually consider this?!” Shizuo couldn't believe it. The flea actually thought about finding a partner, _a girlfriend,_ for Shizuo.

“If he or the girl doesn't fall in love I prove that he is a monster, right?”

“Yes!”

“Hello?”

“And if he wins I'm not allowed to bother him that much anymore, right?”

“That's right!”

“I'm still here, you know? I can hear you loud and clearly.”

“And if I manage to make them fall in love?”

“Hmm...Then Shizuo has to thank you and has to do anything you like for a week!”

“NO WAY IN HELL!”

“What are the terms?”

“WHAT?!” Shizuo was shocked. He wasn't even angry or wanted to punch the flea; he was just shocked.

“Very well! The partner you choose for the other must not know – and I really mean _must not know –_ that this bet exists. In order to give them a chance to fall in love you have to plan the dates and everything from the background. You are allowed to talk to the person though and maybe even become friends with them in order to get information on what they like. If the other has set up a date for you or anything else you have to take it seriously. The moment you stop taking this seriously you lost the bet. You have four weeks to make the other fall in love.”

“Hm, sounds easy to me. After all, I love every human and not just one so I can't lose.” Izaya grinned and turned towards Shizuo.

“What do you say? Feel like making a deal with the devil?”

Shizuo looked him in the eyes. He was serious. _Why? Does he want to proof his abnormality that much?_

“Are you kidding me? I'm not going to do anything you like for a week, if you win!”

“Oh, if you're that big of a coward you can just say that you're a monster and everything will be alright.” Izaya said.

“I'm not a coward!” Shizuo growled.

“So, you're ready to make the bet?” Izaya extended his hand.

“Like hell I am!” Shizuo grabbed his hand forcefully.

Izaya's grin widened and only then Shizuo realized what he has done.

“I shall be the witness!” Shinra placed his own over their hands “Shizuo Hewajima and Izaya Orihara: let the games begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, you've read the first chapter :) thank you for that.  
> If you have any suggestions for the story please let me know and maybe I'll include them.


	2. The morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no exuses... (is anyone still here?)

The rays of the morning sun shone through the white curtains and fell on his navy blue bed sheets. Beautiful shades of reds and yellows were beginning to decorate the trees but despite the fact that the days were getting shorter and colder Izaya woke up to the sound of birds singing a happy tune. 

Today was a good day.

He stretched his tired limbs and sat up on his bed recollecting the memories of last night when a smile began to form on his lips. Today was indeed a good day.

Shizu-chan would come and visit him later. Izaya suggested to come over to his room in the dorms but the blonde just said that he didn't want his “flea stench” in his room. 

Rude

and exciting. He couldn't wait for that Protozoan to come over and try to keep his temper in check just to fail utterly and try to kill Izaya; just to fail utterly again. Their chases were something Izaya looked forward to. The adrenaline flowing in his system was making him lightheaded every time  he heard Shizuo growl out his name in his vicious manner. It was like a drug and he needed a new kick as soon as possible.

And he was getting his new dose today; two days in a row. Today was a good day.

Getting out of bed he stretched his body again and felt some joints pop. Izaya walked over to his closet and took out a new pair of black jeans and t-shirt and was making his way towards his bathroom. In front of his full body mirror he took off his sweatshirt and examined the bruise on his right. It was a rather nasty bruise he got last week when a meeting with a gang had gone wrong but the blue was starting to fade to green already and the pain lessened with each passing day. Though it wasn't even nearly as painful as the bruises he got from Shizu-chan. When he managed to hit him those bruises last for weeks. Sometimes he wondered if he should go to Shinra just to be sure that no internal organs were harmed. 

After taking off his boxers he stepped into the shower and started washing himself. He needed his cold shower in the morning just as much as his coffee to wake up properly. The cold water was bliss for Izaya's skin and he started to think of the bet again.

He needed to find the perfect partner for Shizu-chan. 

It was hilarious. It was hard enough to find someone who could tolerate that beast’s rage but he had to find someone who could accept him and actually love him. 

This was challenging. Not because no one came to his mind (Shizu-chan received a lot of love letters despite his reputation – not that Izaya cared) but because he had to choose wisely. He had to choose someone who can keep up with him, who can calm him down when his temper is getting out of control, who can make sweets for him just because she wanted to make him smile. Someone who is just... perfect. 

After he stepped out of the shower he grabbed his body lotion (yes, he uses body lotion – smooth skin doesn't come from nothing). While moisturizing his skin he examined his scars collected over the years. Some are almost invisible like the ones on his hands that came from the time he first tried to wield his knife; and some are fairly fresh like the one he got two months ago. He got stabbed in an alley and had to find his way to Shinra so he could patch him up. 

Throwing his shirt over his head he made his way over to the kitchen and turned on his coffee machine. While his coffee was brewing Izaya took out his cell phone and asked some people about potential partners for Shizu-chan. Of course he wasn't asking them for suggestions but for rumors and faux-pas of women Izaya deems capable of handling Shizu-chan. Half of the information wasn't useful at all and he could tell pretty fast that most of the rumors were made up by fellow students, who just didn't like the girl, or by Izaya himself. He put his phone back in his pocket and returned to his coffee.

The first sip was breathtaking.

Literally.

He choked on his coffee.

Izaya knew he wasn't very graceful in the morning but choking on his sacred coffee was a new low. And if choking and spitting his coffee all over the kitchen counter wasn't bad enough, he also had a coffee stain on his shirt now.

But he wasn't bitter about it; Nothing could turn his mood sour today.

He put his mug down in the sink and returned to his bedroom to grab a new shirt and another phone. Upon seeing the time he began to pack his backpack and put on his shoes and favourite fur trimmed jacket.

His way to college was rather uneventful. He hoped to at least see an arguing couple or even a brawling gang but nothing really happened. 

He was bored. Even the chat rooms were empty. So he decided to indulge himself in some daydreaming; a pleasure he doesn’t allow himself to indulge in very often.

Shizu-chan standing in front of him looking to the ground, fists clenching and unclenching again and again. His face so red and strained Izaya can clearly see the vein on his forehead pulsing fast. But Shizu-chan’s pulse doesn't even come near to the frantic beating of Izaya's heart. The adrenaline it pumps through his body brings a manic grin upon his face and he is more than ready to run even though he would much rather lunge forward and slash his enemy's body open. But he knows exactly that this would be a suicide mission right now. First he has to run and make him more angry by throwing insults at him.

Protozoan

Beast

Monster

Let this fire in him grow more and more until there is nothing but Izaya on his mind. This is the moment when he turns around, knife in his hand, to finally-

“IZAYA-KUN!”, Shinra shouted and runs towards him.

Of course he had to ruin his peace.

“Shinra. Lively as ever, I see.”, he replied with a smooth smile.

“It just surprised me that you were daydreaming in the middle of the street. It's dangerous to space out in such a crowded place especially with so much traffic. You could hurt yourself!” 

Of course Shinra noticed that he was lost in his mind. Izaya wonders how long he was observing him before he shouted his name.

“How right you are, as always. Wouldn’t want to hurt myself by accident before I get to break that monster, ne? But how is your beloved Celty?”

“Ahh! She is an angel! I texted her this morning and at first she didn’t answer me but eventually-” It amazes Izaya everytime how easy it was to distract Shinra just by mentioning Celty. While he continued his rambling Izaya was in his thoughts again though not daydreaming as before; he was still cautious around Shinra.

Izaya definitely needed to find at least one potential partner for Shizu-chan by the end of his classes. It was hard enough to find one but to actually bring this partner to consider Shizu-chan as a boyfriend was a whole different story. He needed enough time to persuade said partner.

“ - and then she started talking about Shizuo-kun; well she didn’t talk because she has no head, you know? But she is still the most beautiful women I have ever laid my eyes on. Some would say it’s creepy but it is not! How could someone ever say such cruel things to my-”

“Shinra… you digress.”

“Ahh, yes of course. Well, she started talking about Shizuo-kun and how he was really stressed out about that bet you two made. He smoked a whole pack while he talked to her and was really frustrated.”

“Did he tell her anything interesting or are you just going to tell me how he felt because that doesn’t really interest me.”

“Well, I think she said something about him not being able to find someone for you and not wanting to lose to you but I didn’t really pay attention to what she told me. She was so concerned I was so jealous that Shizuo-kun is able to make celty react like this! Do you think if I had a fatal disease she would be this concerned? Because if so I could- “

But Izaya wasn’t listening anymore. This was easier than expected and he will have so much fun playing with the beast after Shizu-chan admits his defeat.

He couldn’t wait to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to make any promises so I just say I will update as soon as the new chapter is finished


End file.
